Why
by Alexis4
Summary: My take on what happened after Kagetora battled his eldest brother. Spoilers inside.


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I'm just playing with them for a bit and I will give them back later. Promise._

_Author Note: This is my first MoB fiction. I've seen the TV series but I've only begun to read translations of the manga and novels. If I screwed something up please forgive me. Just consider this TVverse. Anyway, this is my interpretation of what I think happened after Takaya was left alone after he battled his eldest brother. Please don't forget to review!!  
_

He didn't know how long he knelt there staring out over the water. So much had happened. _I wish I hadn't remembered. I couldn't mourn a family that I didn't remember._ Despite the water from the Hakone shrine, Kagetora felt blood oozing from both sides of his wound. _Who am I? Am I Takaya? Or Kagetora? Or am I Saburou?_

Pressing a shaking hand to his head, Takaya fought against the dizziness blurring the edges of his vision. _ Why did Naoe release me from the mirror? Why did my father allow it?_ Exhausted, he was unable to stop the tears.

Naoe found Takaya kneeling next to his eldest brother and uncle's now empty spirit vessels, gazing desolately across the sea. Despite the blood staining the boy's shirt, something about his posture cautioned the older man to approach slowly.

"Kagetora?" Naoe called, softly.

"Naoe." Takaya glanced over his shoulder before turning back to the waters beneath which his father and uncle had vanished.

Despite all that he had recently remembered, knowing that he'd vowed to never forgive Naoe, the other man's presence was still soothing to him in his grief.

"I killed him," Takaya whispered.

Naoe was silent knowing that his friend needed more than empty assurances right now. He waited until Takaya was ready to speak again.

"I had no choice. Brother Ujiteru was right. If I didn't destroy Ujimasa now, I'd never have the opportunity again. He never loved me. I was only a pawn." Kagetora bowed his head as more silent tears slid down his cheeks. "Ujiteru is the only one and even he . . .. But he came back, Naoe. Ujiteru saved me. Ujimasa was about to kill me when Ujiteru's spirit saved me."

Slowly, Naoe sat cross-legged on the grass next to his young master. "Lord Kagetora, I'm . . . forgive me for destroying Ujiteru's spirit vessel. I know how much you love him and he you."

Takaya merely shook his head. Naoe understood the gesture for what it was . . . not a refusal to forgive merely a refusal to think about it now.

"You are injured, my lord," Naoe said, gently, "Allow me to examine your wound."

"No need. My uncle saw to it before . . ." Takaya shook his head, "I'm fine. He cleansed the wound with water from the Hakone Shrine." He swayed and felt Naoe put a steadying hand on his shoulder. "Naoe."

Piercing eyes transfixed his and Naoe knew it was Kagetora who gazed back at him.

"Lord Kagetora," Naoe urged, "Please, we must leave this place."

"I saw my father," Takaya said, "My uncle left his vessel and went to join him."

"Please," Naoe pleaded, worried by the paleness of the boy's skin, "At least allow me to look at your wound. For my peace of mind if nothing else. Please."

Takaya nodded his assent and held still as Naoe gently eased the torn cloth away from the wound. He was humbled that he was still allowed to touch the boy this way even after his despicable behavior at the hotel.

"The bleeding is slowing," Naoe observed, "Still, we should get you somewhere where you can rest."

"Rest . . .," Takaya nodded. "I'm so tired."

"Come, Takaya," Naoe stood and offered his hand. His heart wrenched when Takaya trustingly took his hand and allowed the older man to assist him to his feet.

Leaning heavily on his companion, Takaya turned his head to look into Naoe's eyes. "Why?" he asked. His eyes closed and he slumped against Naoe, unconscious.

Naoe gently lifted Kagetora into his arms a sympathetic frown on his face. "There are so many questions in just that one word. I'm sorry to say that none of them have an easy answer."

Cradling his lord's body carefully against his chest, Naoe carried Takaya towards the care. "You have no idea of the power you hold."


End file.
